-Runaway together-
by SoyaLatteso
Summary: -Huyamos tomados de las manos, corramos de este infierno.


—"Runaway together"—.

—Ray—

La fémina de once años de edad se sobresalto demasiado al sentir un repentino golpe en su espada, él golpe fue tan fuerte que tuvo que reincorporarse para recuperar él aire perdido, cuando ya estaba despierta noto un par de ojos verdes observándola.

—¿Emma?—. Preguntó al aire tallando uno de ustedes ojos, pues aun no se acostumbraba a la luz que se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación.

Apenas y había logrado regular su respiración cuando Emma en un movimiento rápido ya la tenía sostenida del cuello.

—¡Buenos días (...), baja rápido, es hora de desayunar!—. Aviso con energía, la (C/p) se aseguro de cepillar su corto/largo cabello y cambiar su pijama antes de bajar a desayunar con él resto de sus hermanos.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras un peso sobre su espalda casi la tumba, pero logro estabilizarse, mirando sobre su hombro noto un par de ojos azules oscuros.

Phill la había interceptado por la espada, no tuvo mas que asegurar al menor en su espada y comenzar a correr escaleras abajo.

Al ya estar en él primer piso las risas y voces de los demás niños no se hicieron esperar, él pequeño phill bajo de su espalda para acercarse a su hermana de cabellos naranjas la cual jugaba con los menores.

—Buenos días (...)—. Cierto chico albino le había deseado los buenos días después de tocar su hombro levemente llamando su atención.

—Buenos días, norman—. Respondió de igual manera mientras se estiraba, anoche no habla dormido en la postura correcta por ellos ahora su cuerpo sentía dolores en ciertas partes.

—¿Dormiste bien anoche?—. Preguntó él chico mientras se aproximaban a la mesa donde todos comían para acomodar los cubiertos.

La menor solo rasco su mejilla con lentitud.

—Supongamos que si—. Hablo con cansancio, mas eso no le evitó sonreírle al albino para demostrarle que se encontraba bien, cierto pelinegro se acerco a ella por las espalda, rodeo con lentitud el cuello de la fémina.

(...) se sorprendió por esto al principio mas no tardó en pedirle ayuda a norman al sentir que Ray le estaba aplicando una llave.

El albino solo se alejó del par con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡T-Traición!—. La (C/p) comenzó a retorcerse cual gusano para que el azabache la soltase.

—¡Nwo puwdo resswpidad, Day!—. Lo siguiente que dijo sólo fueron palabras sin sentido.

—¿Te quedaste despierta anoche?—. (...) dejo de moverse, comenzó a sudar frio al pensar en la posibilidad en que Ray la allá descubierto.

—¿Nwo?—.

—¿Esa es una respuesta o una pregunta?—.

—Sjejsjsbeiiks—.

—No te entiendo nada—. Ray se mostró confundido cuando la fémina lo miro de forma burlona, entendió él porque ella lo miro de esa manera, un aura algo aterradora venía detrás de ellos.

—Ray, ¿que le estas haciendo a (...)—. Isabella había entrado a la acción para rescatar a la pobre (...).

—Esta bien, mira—. En cuanto la soltó la fémina cayo al suelo, mas esta no se movió en ningún momento, su cara estaba pegada al suelo así que ambos no sabían la expresión que tenía, isabella clavo su mirada en él varón.

—Esta fingiendo, mira—.

—¿Lo esta, Ray?—.

—(...), muevete y deja de fingir, hablo enserio, hazlo o mama me matara—. Mas la fémina no se movió en ningún momento.

—Aun lado, yo me encargó—. Emma entro en acción moviendo él cuerpo de ray aun para poder pasar, en cuanto estuvo frente al cuerpo de (...) la oji-verde sonrió de forma maliciosa.

—(...), si no te mueves saltaré sobre ti—. Sonrió al no captar movimiento.

—¡Bien, tu lo pediste, ahí voy!—.

Lo bueno de emma es que tenía buenos reflejos, si no justo ahora su cara se encontraría pegada al suelo de no ser porque detuvo en él momento adecuado.

—Estoy bien, Mama buenos días, emma gracias y Ray, cuidadito—. Sin mas la fémina se fue a sentar al comedor para disfrutar de su desayuno, él azabache no tardó en sentarse a su lado para hacer lo mismo que ella.

—Lo leí—.

—¿Todo?—.

—Si, por eso no dormí mucho—. No tardó mucho en bostezar, Ray solo sonrió de lado y no dijo ni una palabra mas, al igual que (...).

—¿Crees que connie sea feliz con su nueva familia?—. Preguntó la menor observando a la pequeña de coletas la cual isabella ayudaba a alimentar, ray solo observo a la fémina por él rabillo del ojo.

—Lo será, cualquier familia que tenga él privilegio de tener a connie lo será y estoy seguro que ella también lo estará—. Respondió, (...) sonrió al escuchar sus palabras.

Después de todo Connie era una niña que merecía ser feliz, en cualquier lugar que estuviera.

—El desayuno ha terminado.

—Runaway Together—

Él brillo de la pantalla que tenía enfrente la molestaba un poco, pues sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la luz, pero no tuvo mas que colocarse los cascos y esperar a que comenzara la prueba.

Emma le sonrió antes de proseguir a hacer lo mismo que ella.

—Comiencen—.

Sin mas se dispuso a deslizar él lápiz sobre él ordenador, cuando realizaba ese examen su mente se desconectaba y se dedicaba a responder las preguntas lo mas rápido posible asegurándose de no equivocarse antes.

Las luces no tardaron en ser prendidas dándole fin a la prueba.

—Esto es algo cansado—. Escuchó la voz de Don a sus espaldas, mas estaba demasiado cansada para prestar atención a la conversación así que sólo de desplomo sobre su mesa esperando a que su madre diera los resultados.

Los mejores cuatro recibieron felicitaciones de la mujer y los mas pequeños no tardaron en felicitar al cuarteto, ella se incluía en los mejores cuatro.

—¡Norman, te reto al juego de las atrapadas!—. Él albino solo atinó a sonreír ante la propuesta de Don, ella no tenía intenciones de jugar mas la insistencia del pequeño Phill le hizo imposible él negarse.

—Bien, estas son las reglas, todos nos esconderemos y correremos, tu serás él único que atrapará—.

Emma era rápida y tenía buenos reflejos, en cambio ella tenía algo de agilidad y su ventaja era él bosque, sabía escabullirse muy bien, en las escondidas ella siempre resultaba ganadora.

—Listos, ¡ahora!—. Sin mas se adentro al bosque junto a los demás.

—Runaway Together—

Había elegido esperar en la copa de un árbol al albino, se había encargado de elaborar un plan por si este la llegaba a encontrar, pero él juego terminaba si él que atrapaba llegaba a tocarte no a encontrarte.

Conociendo al albino este ya había encontrado y atrapado a la mayoría.

Con la única que tendría algo de dificultad seria con Emma.

Pero al igual que ella, Norman también era rápido.

—¿A quien estamos esperando?—.

—A norman, tenemos que asegurarnos de que, alto—. La fémina se sorprendió al ver al albino a su lado, cuando noto que este tenía todas las intenciones de tocarla comenzó a alejarse caminando sobre una rama algo aflojada.

—¡¿Como supiste donde me encontraba?!—.

—Tienes la costumbre de susurrar en voz alta, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que estas aquí si tan solo guarda silencio—. (...) maldijo entre dientes, debía dejarse esa costumbre suya.

—(...), alejate de la punta, puedes caer—.

—Siempre hay un plan B para todo, no dejare que me atrapes—. Sin mas la fémina salto desde la rama haciendo sorprender al albino que no tardo en mostrarse preocupado por la acción de la (C/p).

Mas solo suspiro al verla sana y salva en él suelo.

—¿Como?—.

—Algunas ramas son resistentes,

¡nos vemos en él punto seguro, blanquito!—. Sin mas comenzó a correr dejando atrás al albino que solo río ante la actitud un poco infantil de la chica, sin tener mas remedio se enfoco en su segundo objetivo.

"Emma".

La susodicha se removía en él pasto después de perder en el juego, resulta que él albino la había engañado para que este bajara la guardia y pudiera atraparla, cosa que le salió exitosamente.

Mientras ellos conversaban (...) se hallaba dormida recargada en él tronco del mismo árbol donde platicaba él trió los cuales charlaban en voz baja.

En cuanto llegó al árbol no tardo en quedarse dormida junto a Ray, este simplemente la acomodo mejor en él árbol para que su cuerpo no produjera dolor al momento en que despertara.

—Runaway Together—

—Me hubieran despertado, queria atrapar a Norman, me lo debe—. Los chicos rieron ante sus palabras.

—La última vez que alguien trato de despertarté termino con la mandíbula rota—. Bromeo Gilda mirando de forma indirecta a Don.

—Ni que lo digas, aun siento él dolor de esa patada—. Hablo él moreno acariciando su mandíbula, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar ese día.

—Bueno, bueno, dejando de lado las desgracias, ¿de que están hablando?—. Hablo (...) queriendo saciar su curiosidad.

—Estábamos compartiendo sobre lo que haríamos después de salir de los muros—.

—Ya veo, ya veo—. Asintió la menor con una mano bajo de su mentón dándole una imagen algo pensativa.

—Si ese es él caso, yo lo primero que iría al salir de este lugar sería probar él helado, Mama me platico sobre ellos mas quisiera probar uno de ellos por mi misma.

—Que horrible sueño—. Río él azabache, la fémina se encaminó hacia él y mientras se colocaba detrás de este mismo no tardo en abrazar la cintura del azabache.

—¿Que haces?—.

—Ray, ¡no critiques mi suelo!—. Sin saber como lo siguiente ocurrió en cámara lenta, pues la fémina se había doblado lo suficiente para hacerle una llave al azabache que se vio aturdido por unos momentos al sentir él golpe.

Las risas no tardaron en escucharse acompañadolas las quejas de Ray.

—The promised neverland—

La despedida de connie fue algo duro para todos pero no pudieron hacer mas que desearle suerte a la menor que tambien rompió en lágrimas al saber que dejaría a sus hermanos atrás.

Mas no tenía de otra, había una familia que estaba esperando por ella.

—¡Juro que les escribiré todos nos días!—. Hablo la pequeña, las lágrimas de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

—No quiero irme, quiero quedarme—. Mas Connie partió rumbo hacia la puerta acompañada de su madre.

—Esto se sentirá algo vacío sin connie—. Emma asintió a sus palabras, los demás ya estaban durmiendo así que ellos se encargaron de limpiar la casa antes de ir a dormir.

—¡¿Connie, es enserio?!—. (...) noto como emma tenía él juguete de la pequeña connie en sus manos.

—Al parecer lo olvido, ¿deberiamos llevárselo?, ¿no es muy tarde para hacerlo?—.

—Madre aun no vuelve, probablemente siga allá, si se dan prisa tal vez y la alcancen—. Comentó él azabache dejando algunos platos en él lavadero, como ella no era muy rápida dejo todo en manos de Emma y Norman los cuales partieron rápidamente.

—¿Crees que logre llegar a tiempo?—.

—Probablemente—. (...), se dedico limpiar él resto junto al azabache sin saber que él otro par que se había encargado de llevarle su juguete a connie estaban viviendo una situación que marcaría su vida.

—Continuara—


End file.
